There are a variety of facilities that are used for storing and securing physical items. A good example of this type of facility is a bank vault, where physical items are stored and secured in the vault. Therefore, there remains a need for a security system that can be employed by such facilities that is able to positively determine that a particular individual is an authorized custodian for a physical item prior to releasing the physical item into such individual's custody.